Episode 181
Dalamhati is the one hundred eighty-first episode overall and the thirty-third episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 27, 2017. Summary Lira escaped, taking Mira's body with her. Andora asked Asval what kind of power protected Lira. Asval said it was a powerful blessing that Ether had prepared for long before. He touched the bag at his side. Avria's giant approached Lireo. The giant starts attacking the barrier of Lireo. Cassiopea said it was called Kubur. The Kubur attacked the enchanted barrier that protects the Palace of Lireo. Alena said that their recovering of the gems must wait. Ybrahim ordered Mayca to prepare the air force. Danaya ordered Muros to evacuate the Encantados. The Kubur finally destroyed the barrier. Pirena attacks the giant with the Fire Gem, but it simply absorbed the attack and reflected the energy. Alena then tried to drive the giant away with a giant tide. The Lireans celebrate when the giant was knocked down, but it stood up again. Cassiopea observed that since the Kubur was immune to the power of gems, it must have been made by the gems held by Avria. Alena and Pirena decided to use their gems simultaneously in attacking the giant, but it withstood the attack. Cassiopea said the gems would be of no use; they should use their army. Watching them from Etheria, Avria used her staff to increase the power of her monster, and conjured Etherians in Lireo to attack the Encantados there. Aquil, Hitano and Manik fought these Etherian soldiers. Alena observed that many had been wounded. Danaya said she could have healed them if she had her gem. Cassiopea asked if Emre had forsaken the Diwatas. Pirena suggested that they should use their weapons against the giant. As Lira mourned the loss of Mira, Pirena suddenly remembered her daughter's embrace. Pirena was relieved that Mira was not there, as she was far away from harm. Cassiopea said they must beat the Kubur. Cassiopea teleports away with Ybrahim. Pirena prayed that Mira would remain safe, and them as well. She teleports away. Avria, watching in Etheria, said that the Diwatas were fools, as their gems could not beat her gems, in the same way that their chosen keepers do not stand a chance against her Mashnas. Andora and Asval appeared beside Lira. Asval held her by the hand. Lira said they would all die if Pirena learns about this. Wahid comes out of the blue and attacks Andora. He also engages Asval, and told Lira to escape. Lira ran away, and Andora pursued her. Asval slashed Wahid at the back with his axe. Lira stops and continues to lament the death of Mira. Andora catches up to her, and holds her at sword point. Lira told Andora that she cannot be killed easily. Andora said she could still capture or torture her, until she found a way to kill her. LilaSari and Amarro arrived, and Andora ordered them to capture Lira. Lira asked LilaSari and Amarro not to do it, and to let her escape. Amarro apologized, saying they were just following orders. LilaSari advised her not to resist. Lira conjured an energy ball and used it to break their hold on her. Ariana stopped running and looked back. Muyak asked why she stopped. Ariana said she must help Lira. Muyak said Lira could use ivictus to escape. Ariana went back anyway. Asval wanted to give Wahid a chance, saying that he should give up, for he could find another woman. Wahid lay down, and Asval turned to leave. Wahid rose up and tried to strangle Asval. Asval slashed him again with his axe. Asval was amused that Wahid would do it all for love. Wahid remembers his time with Lira, and said "until the end." He spits and falls down. Asval leaves. Back in Lireo, Manik, Aquil and Hitano had beaten the Etherian soldiers. Muros arrived and asked where the Etherian soldiers came from. Manik asked if they were Hadezars. Hitano said they were unlike him, and must have come from the past. Aquil wonders how that could have happened. Mayca uses the sky ships to bombard the Kubur. The Kubur destroys some of the ships. Lira fights against LilaSari. Ariana arrives in time to see their battle, but hides behind a large rock. Just when she was about to hit LilaSari, Lira was shot by a bullet. She sees Asval holding a gun. Lira fell down. Ariana was shocked. Andora asked where Asval's weapon came from. Asval said that Ether had it procured from the human world, to bypass Lira's protection. Pirena, Cassiopea and Ybrahim attack the Kubur using their weapons. Lira crawls but Asval kept shooting her with his gun. Lira smiles as she remembers her adventure to reunite with her mother Amihan. Asval shoots her again, and she dies. Ariana was in shock. Asval and Andora smiled, while LilaSari and Amarro just looked at them. LilaSari seemed to feel remorse. The Kubur swatted Ybrahim, and he falls. Danaya sees this and alerts the others. Alena used a bubble from the Water Gem to catch him and brought him back to Lireo. Alena asked him if he had gone insane, and if he wanted to make Lira an orphan. Ybrahim said he thought the creature could be killed if he had extinguished the light from its eyes. The creature seemed to be more powerful than ever. Pirena and Cassiopea teleported back to the palace and tell the others that they didn't seem to have done much damage. Cassiopea observed that the Kubur is only making counterattacks. Alena said that it might not have a power of its own, and is using their powers against them. Meanwhile in Etheria, Avria was angered when the Diwatas discovered the Kubur's secret. She orders the Kubur to finish them off. Danaya said that the Kubur had done much damage. Pirena said they should overdose the Kubur with energy, to which Ybrahim agrees. Danaya doubted if their two gems would be enough. Cassiopea said the Kabilan has powers, but they need more. Alena said she knew where to get some, and teleports away. Aquil returns to save an Encantada. Hitano sees him in danger from being crushed by the Kubur's footstep and teleports in time to save them. Aquil thanks Hitano. Alena returns and hands the Lupig to Ybrahim, and the Queen's Scepter to Danaya. They used the Lupig, Queen's Scepter, Kabilan, Water Gem and Fire Gem against the Kubur, who was destroyed. The Encantados celebrate. Ybrahim praised Alena. Meanwhile, Avria said that even though the Kubur has failed to take their lives, her Mashnas would not fail to take the light of their lives. Andora said the heiresses of Lireo, Sapiro and Hathoria had been slain. Asval adds that even the Barbaro Wahid had been slain. Andora asked what happened to the others. LilaSari said they were also gone, having fallen off a cliff. Wantuk and Imaw woke up. Wantuk saw the corpse of Gilas. Imaw said they should find the other trainees and inform Cassiopea. Imaw used the power of his Balintataw to inform Cassiopea. Cassiopea was notified of Imaw's concerns. She tells nobody about it and leaves. Pirena wonders where she went. Ybrahim said he has a bad feeling about it. Amarro saw the doubt in Andora's eyes and dared her to read their minds, if she did not trust them. Andora did not read their minds, but said he would be accountable to Ether and Avria. The Etherian Mashnas teleported away. Ariana approached Lira's corpse, held it in her arms and kissed Lira's forehead. Notes *The trainee-keepers had been reduced to four. Trivia *When the Kubul was defeated, Hitano smiled for the first time. References